


you got a friend in me

by Erin_kate



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Derry Girls - Freeform, Family, Friendship, I just love these characters okay, I put them in random scenarios for the crack, Ireland, Irish, Multi, Orla is a mood, friends - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_kate/pseuds/Erin_kate
Summary: Did I put the main 5 Derry Girls in random situations? yes.Do I regret it? not at all. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	you got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> djwadoijwiam my first derry girls fic! i know it's really short and i'm sorry - i was gonna make it longer but i'm not the best at writing stories. if you have any feedback on my work or any mother modern-day scenarios i could put the derry girls in, please tell me! -erin xx

As the door shut behind the 5 teenagers, they all frantically started glancing around the room for clues on how to escape. After all, one hour wasn't actually a very long time - only 1/24th of a day.

And, Clare thought, with the combined IQ-Levels of her fellow escapees, they didn't stand much chance. Apparently, James had done one of these new-fangled escape rooms back in England, but James was... well, James.

"Aye then, we gotta looking for two four-digit codes to get out of this place." She stated with confidence, looking at the two metallic silver locks on the door. Michelle stood behind her, rolling her eyes slightly.

"No shit sherlock, did you think the door was just gonna be open? There's a feckin' reason it's called an escape room!" 

"What if we tried every number on the lock? One of them is bound to work, isn't it?" James scratched his head in slight confusion - the escape room he's done in London had been a bit more themed than this one - currently they were just stood in an actual box with a few shelves. Not exactly them most advanced thing in the world but his expectations weren't the highest to begin with.

"Y'know James, considering your meant to be the expert right now, you aren't making a whole lot of fecking sense. Doing that would take a proper long time." Erin, like Michelle had a few seconds ago, rolled her eyes at the English fella at the other side of the room, smiling slightly as she did so.

"Well sorry, but I was expecting more than this! The one I did was shaped like a tardis, not a cube."

"You couldn't sound more like a wee English fella if you tried, you dick." Michelle picked up a stack of playing cards from the shelf by the entrance and inspected it with narrowed eyes.

"To be fair to him like, the tardis is a cracker shape. It's like a little telephone box!" Orla piped up from her spot in the corner, where she was reading over a note she'd seen on the floor. James had recently introduced Orla to the show and, while she didn't pay any attention to the storylines or worldbuilding, she loved the different robots. 

"That's because it is a telephone box, Orla."

"Aye, so it is." Orla gave a faint smile and wandered over to the locked door, falling back out of reality once more.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm having a cack attack here guys, but we've only got 57 minutes left and we've literally done nothing than talk about Doctor who and look at a door. So can we like, I don't know, actually do what we're meant to?" Clare stormed over to the note Orla had just dropped, her blonde hair hitting Erin in the process which caused her to stumble back into Michelle.

"Jesus Clare, it's just a game, calm down!" Michelle laughed at her short blonde friend, tossing Erin aside in James' direction, who thankfully caught her and stood her upright.

"No Michelle, this is more than just a game. It's a matter of pride!" Clare flashed the dark haired girl a deadly look before holding up the note in her hand. "Some of the letters here are in bold. I think they spell something..." Clare stuck her tongue out in concentration as the rest of the group crowded around to read - minus Orla, who was still over by the door messing with the locks while she nibbled on a Wham bar she somehow sneaked in.

"Sev... Seven.. Sevenhe.. Seven hearts? What do seven hearts have to do with this?" James muttered, thinking out loud.

"Oh shit, hold up, I have a packs of cards here lads!" Michelle ran over to where she put the cards earlier and tipped the pack onto the floor, dropping down to sort through them.

"Erm, not sure that was the most efficient way to do that Michel-" James began.

"Shut up dickhead and help me find it!" 

The rest of them started to help sort through the cards, noting that a few of them had letters on the back but ignoring that for the time being. Erin held up the 7 of hearts triumphantly , and studied it to find... 

"Nothing. Why is there nothing?"

"Maybe we missed something?" James raised the note back up and scanned through it again, his pupils going from left to right at a rapid rate. Eventually, he smiled and pointed to one of the sentences. "In this place, sometimes you see more in the dark than the light after a while. Why don't we try turning off the lights?"

Clare stood up and flicked the light switch off, leaving the room in total darkness.

Minus some small glowing symbols on the wall and some more on the wall. Orla looked up from what she was doing and opened her mouth in a look of enthralled delight at the glowing letters, racing over to see what was causing them.

"So on the card it says HIDE... what does it say on the wall?" James asked Erin.

"I wish I could tell ya James, but there appears to be a tall girl in me way. Shift it Orla!" Erin shouted at her cousin, who gave her a frown in the dark.

"Well I'm sorry Erin, but it's so weird. How can I see the paint but not you? It's like it's made of glowsticks...." Orla muttered under her breath, eyeing the paint on the wall mysteriously.

"Orla, I'm fairly sure it's just glow in the dark paint. Now go back to...whatever you were actually doing before." Orla walked out of he way, revealing what was on the wall. "It says... 'letters are just like fancy numbers?' that's right weird."

"Oh oh oh, what if we like, change the letters into numbers? So A is 1, B is 2 and all that shite?" Michelle felt a mysterious sense of pride as Clare turned the lights back on. James got to work, muttering different numbers and letters out loud until he came upon an answer.

"Try 8945 Orla."

Orla, who was still stood at the doorway, turned the dials on both of the locks to the given code, but shook her head. "Nah, didn't work..."

"Guys, there's a toolbox with a lock on here!" Clare tried to reach up to the highest shelf but her fingertips could only skim the wood slightly. A hand reached up behind her and grabbed the toolbox with ease - Clare smiled at James gratefully as he handed her the small red toolbox. She put the code in and the latch released with a satisfying click.

"Got it!

She dug around inside the toolbox and pulled out a hammer.

"A hammer? What the fuck has a hammer got to do with this?" Michelle threw her arms up in the air in anguish - this 'escape room' malarkey was getting too boring now. She just wanted to get out and, preferably, get some vodka. 

"Maybe we need to break something down?" Erin spun around the room, looking for something of use, and finding nothing.

"Ach guys, I've got an idea! Maybe we break down the locks so we can get out!" Orla smiled dreamily. Clare hid the hammer behind her back, just to make sure it didn't fall into Orla's hands. She also took a glance at the clock on the wall - 20 mins left on the clock and they had made very little progress. 

"Wait guys, I think there's something on the side. It says... 3H 8S 9C 1D 3D 8C JH. What in the hell...?"

"THE CARDS!" Claire shouted, dropping the hammer and falling back onto the floor to sort through the cards. "All the different numbers are the card numbers and the letters are the suits. So we need to arrange them!" 

"Ahhhh that actually make a lotta sense. good going Clare." Erin smiled at her friend, flipping cards over to check them.

"Aye, thanks Erin"

The group once more sat down and sorted through the cards. Orla walked over for a moment and leaned down, but seemingly became uninterested again and left to go back to the door. James thought she really wasn't the best person to bring to an escape room, but his hopes for her helping much weren't very high to begin with. At least she was doing the codes.

Then he heard the bang.

"Orla, we're try'na concentrate here, can ye stop for once?!" Erin said to her cousin, sounding exasperated as she flung cards around the room. After a few more bangs from her direction, and a mysterious clunk on the floor, Michelle raised her head and her eyes widened. 

Orla was, literally, breaking the locks off the door. 

"Orla, what the fuck do you think your doing!" Everyones heads shot up to see the sight, just as the second lock broke off and the door swang open.

"I were just helping us. See, now we can escape the room!" Orla gave a grin, which was met with four slightly annoyed but mostly amused faces. They all rose for their positions on the floor and walked over to where Orla was stood.

"I mean, we did escape the room. And they never said anything about breaking the locks...." James smirked at the others as they exited the room.

And so the Derry Girls escaped the room, with a new record for the room and a £20 fine for breaking the locks. 

Though they didn't escape the right way, they did it their way. And to them, that's all that mattered.


End file.
